


Proving Grounds

by totkff



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV), Sons - Fandom, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Love, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:25:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totkff/pseuds/totkff
Summary: Juice Ortiz was granted another chance. Now he's forever indebted to Marcus Alvarez but the only thing that Marcus has asked of him is to prove himself to those around him. Can Juice finally prove to those around him that he's more than a joke? Or will he end up at the bottom once again?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Four Years Ago** _

__

“You owe me,” Marcus Alvarez looked at Juice carefully before he leaned forward, resting his arms on the wooden table. He knew the risk that he was taking. He was essentially bringing Juice into the Mayans. Hoping the man wouldn’t fuck him over as he had Jax and the Sons. There was just something about the broken young man that sat before him. Something that he couldn’t put his finger on just yet. “I put my reputation forward to save you. It wasn’t easy to get Jax to agree to this. In fact, I’m pretty sure Jax will still attempt to kill you on sight.”

__

Juice nodded his head slowly. The fear slowly dissipating as he listened to Marcus speak. Strong yet calm. It was different than anything he had ever experienced before. Yeah, Chibs was the closest thing to a father figure he had but it still didn’t keep things from souring between them after his string of poor choices. He shook his head slowly. “I won’t make you regret what you did. I’m going to prove myself to you and this club. I’m going to prove to you that I’m not the person who I was. I’m better than what I did.”

__

He nodded again, his hands folding as he watched his Sergeant in Arms place a kutte on the table between them before setting out a series of patches and a sewing kit. “You know what to do. Don’t think it’s going to be fucking easy to earn your spot as a member. Remember, these guys know you as a Son. We all know your shit, so it’s up to you to prove yourself and your worth. Juice, don’t make me regret my decision.” He stood up slowly and looked around. “This is Angel, you’re going to be going with him. The safest place for you is in Santo Padre right now. Let shit settle up here and maybe you can transfer back but until it’s safe enough. Which probably won’t be until Jax dies but at least until then, you’ll be somewhere safe. Angel, this is Juice. He’s your new prospect.”

__

“Whoa, whoa.” Angel looked at Marcus before looking at Juice. “I gotta take him on as my prospect? I never signed up for that shit.”

__

Marcus shrugged before pointing to his patch. “El Padrino. You do what I tell you to do. He’s going back with you. He’s yours to train and you better train him well Angel. We don’t want any of his bad habits from his past club to transfer over to this club. Especially not his ugly ass bike. We’ll get it looking good as new, a Mayans makeover.”

__

Juice looked at Angel, giving him a brief smile before his face fell. The man didn’t seem too happy but he didn’t seem to want to go against Alvarez. The Godfather. He picked up the kutte and supplies and moved closer to Angel. “I’m Juice.”

__

“I know, I just heard him.” Angel looked Juice up and down before snarling a bit. “You’re to be seen not heard. If you don’t get spoken to first, then you don’t speak at fucking all. You hear me? Huh?”

__

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly. “To be seen and not heard. I got it. I can do this.”

__

“You ain’t gonna be no little bitch while you’re my prospect.” Angel opened the door. “Come on, it’s a long ride back to Santo Padre and we need to get your bike. You know where it’s at right?”

__

Juice nodded. “Yeah, it’s at my place.” He ran a hand over his head and sighed. “Do I really gotta get ape hangers? That’s not really my thing.”

__

“You heard El Padrino, right?” Angel rolled his eyes. “You’re gonna get a revamp and you’re definitely gonna have to pick a less stupid fucking haircut. How high were you when you got those stupid tattoos on your head huh?”

__

“Yeah, I did.” He nodded again, as he followed Angel out of the clubhouse and towards the row of bikes. “So, how am I getting to my bike?”

__

“Better start walking prospect.” He laughed loudly. “You can get from here to Charming on foot, right?”

__

“I mean, it has to be possible.” Juice furrowed his brow. Suddenly remembering just how hellish it was to be a prospect but he knew this time around it was going to be even fucking worse. He had shit to prove, not only to the man that had just saved his life but also to himself. He knew he could be better and make sound decisions. He just couldn’t let himself sabotage his hard work anymore. He had to calm the voices and balance himself out once again. “I guess I’ll meet you there.”

__

****

**MAYANS**

**Present**

Four years in and Juice had made more progress than he had ever made while donning a Sons of Anarchy kutte. Yeah, he missed his brothers, more Chibs and Happy than anyone else but in the years he had been in Santo Padre, flourishing under Angel’s guidance he realized just how much of a brotherhood the Sons lacked. This club was different. It was a family, a family that supported each other to the fullest. No stipulations and no threats. It was what he had been searching for when he had joined the Sons. 

It had taken everything falling apart and his life becoming worthless to those who swore to be his brothers for him to find himself and to find this new family. With the new family, came new adventures and even a new nickname. One that he hated but loved equally. Jugo. He knew it meant Juice and for the first six months, everyone thought it was his name. That was until he had tagged along with Angel up to Stockton. There he met the younger Reyes brother, the Golden Boy himself, Ezekiel Reyes. 

“Oh, Juan Carlos!” Angel walked up behind Juice and smacked the back of his head. “You daydreaming fucker? We got shit to do. Where’s the prospect?”

“Right here,” EZ swaggered up to the pair and smiled. “What’s up Angel?”  
“I need you to detail the bikes,” He shrugged lazily before dropping keys into EZ’s waiting hands. “Fill ‘em up too. We got a big day ahead of us and we can’t be running out of gas like Juice did last time. Not a good look to have a member sitting on the side of the rode waiting for gas.”

“I got it.” EZ laughed. “I swore I topped him off last time. His bike just fucking drinks gas like it’s thirsty.”

Juice laughed and shook his head. “I’m gonna help him out. No one can detail my bike the way I detail it. I’ll be inside once it’s all done. Go in, I know you wanna bury your face in Julissa's tits again. I can keep an eye on the prospect. It’ll be fine.”

“Whatever,” Angel laughed. “Julissa would pay me to motorboat here if she actually had a fucking job and made money. I’d be damn if I didn’t do this charity work.”

Ez shook his head and chuckled as he watched his brother saunter off towards the clubhouse. “You really don’t have to help me out with this shit. You did your stint as a prospect. You’re a member.”

He shrugged lazily as he grabbed his keys from EZ’s hand. “I know I don’t have to help but I don’t mind helping you out. I like getting my bike back in shape. It’s kind of relaxing in a weird way.”

“I get it,” EZ looked at the man and nodded. “It kinda keeps your mind focused on the little details of the bike and nothing else for a while. Sometimes your mind just needs a break like that when it’s running a mile a minute.”

“Yeah,” He nodded slowly as he stopped at his bikes. “Four years and I still hate these fucking ape hangers man. I think I’m gonna end up getting something more streamlined put back on. My other bike was amazing. Some fucking asshole up in Paradise chopped it up, ended up with this bike and when I became a prospect under your brother, he handpicked these things for me.”

“How’d you like being his prospect?” the younger man sat down besides a bike. “I mean, I know what it was like growing up with him, he could be a fucking asshole sometimes and a total fucking creep the next.”

Juice chuckled. “It was weird at first. He didn’t like me. I think he saw me more as a liability than as someone he would want to guide but he eventually warmed up to me after about three and a half years. I say these last six months have been the best.” He laughed and shook his head. “I don’t know if you know my whole story but one day if you got time, I’ll lay it out for you.”

 

“We gonna story swap?” EZ chuckled and nodded slowly. “I got a story of my own to tell. So, yeah, when we both got the time. We’ll drink, eat and share our stories. Who knows? We may find out we have some shit in common.”

“Oh my fucking God. I got two little bitches.” Angel scoffed as he held out two beers. “We’re gonna swap stories and do each other’s hair, then we can talk about our crushes. Oh. Em. Gee. I’m gonna need you two to man the fuck up and check the girly shit at the gate. Little baby ass bitches out here. Yo! While you’re at it, don’t forget to write your feelings in your diaries!”

“I think he would benefit from writing in a diary.” Juice laughed as he took a swig of his beer. “He obviously has some unresolved issues going on.”

“More than you know.” EZ shook his head. “It’s Angel though, if he can’t shoot his problem or fight it in the cage, he’s not facing it.”

He nodded as he finished off his beer and set the empty bottle aside. “Alright, let’s get this shit started. Then let’s eat or something. I could go for some tacos. I think that’s the real reason Julissa is kept around. She is by far the best cook around here.”

“I like to think they keep her around because she kinda keeps us all in check.” EZ shrugged lazily. “She’s like a babysitter, makes sure we’re not dying from starvation and alcohol poisoning. Angel used to have a lady that kept him in check, don’t know what happened and why she stopped coming around but I guess if he ever wants to talk about it, I’d listen.”

“I think he needs someone to save him from himself from time to time.” Juice filled a bucket with water and smirked. “Alright prospect, let’s get started. These bikes aren’t gonna clean themselves. Don’t look at me like that, I just fucking had to say it.”

“We might be the same height but I’m bigger and I’ll still kick your ass in that cage Juan.” EZ shook his head and smiled. “Or should I say Jugo?”

“Shut the hell up Ezekiel.” Juice shook his head and laughed as he dropped two sponges into the bucket before adding in the soap. “You know I’m a little baby bitch, if you hit me, I’ll have to write about it in my diary.”


	2. Little Baby Bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Juice and EZ bonding over similar history.

_Jackson Teller was dead. Meaning, Juice could officially stop looking over his shoulder. The occasional night terrors would completely stop and his debt was free and clear. It meant he could move freely up and down the coast without having to check in with Jax. He could have his life back and that was something he had waited years for. Even though it was a sense of freedom, it was still bittersweet. In the beginning, it was him and Jax. The youngest and the goofiest but somehow they drifted apart. It was the end of a friendship and an era of fun._

_He looked at the makeshift cross and sighed. Hit by a semi. Or if the rumors were true, he ran into the semi on purpose. Something Juice could relate to. Wanting everything to end by any means necessary. He had failed but Jax had succeeded. Another win for the Prince of Charming. He shook his head. Even with death, Jax was King. “You fucker.” He murmured as he dropped a small plastic crow to the ground before looking up at the sound of approaching Harleys. That was his cue to go but some reason, his feet didn’t want to lead him away. He wanted to see who was passing and if they’d see him and stop._

_His head turned around, his eyes coming into contact with a familiar set of faces before they continued on. Kicking up dust and dirt. Happy. Chibs. Tig. He let out a small sigh as he let his thoughts run wild before he collected himself. Those three could have easily ended him but he was glad they didn’t. He wanted to continue making the most of this chance. He wasn’t going to let himself or Marcus down. Hell, he didn’t even want to let Angel down. That was his brother, his friend, and his biggest motivator to date._

**MAYANS**

“I’ve got a bad history,” Juice looked across the table at EZ and shook his head. Trying to figure out the best place to start so the man could understand just how he ended up in the Mayans and cast out of the Sons. “I’m from Queens, single mom, dad never in the picture. It was always me, fucking up and getting in trouble. I’m a computer nerd, so that is my thing. Give me a computer and I can pretty much hack into anything. You need DMV records wiped? I got it. Extra few thousand in your accounts? I can do it with my eyes closed. I got in trouble, the hacking job went wrong and I fled, furthest I could get on my cash was Charming. Stuck around for a long while, hung out with guys from the club and I became a prospect.”

EZ looked at Juice carefully before furrowing his brow. “You were in the Sons of Anarchy? How’d you end up here?”

“I’m getting to that.” He chuckled. “It was a series of fuck ups. I guess I’m seen as the weakest link by pretty much everyone. Well, this cop took that into play, using the fact that my father is black against me. I started doing his bidding and it fucking backfired on me. Turns out it was some bigger RICO case. I thought what I was doing was protecting my club. Get the cartel’s drugs and take them down and we’re free from that shit. Nah, it kept getting worse and worse until I was on Jax’s bad side. He wanted me dead and no matter how hard I tried to prove to him that I was all about the club, it was never good enough for him. He kept holding it over my head. I would do exactly what he needed of me but it was never enough.”   
“I know that feeling too well.” He nodded slowly. “Never being good enough no matter what you do. I feel that way with Angel sometimes. This is his world and I’m trying to do my best to fit in and surpass his expectations because this wasn’t who I was. I was the college kid.”

“Oh no, it gets fucking worse.” He sighed. “It got so bad at one point that I tried to take a swing from the tree. That shit was going to be my out. I wasn’t going to be a fucking disappointment again. The tree had other plans and I dropped. Survived, had one killer headache for weeks but I made it. I killed for Jax, trying to prove myself. Never in my fucking life did I feel so much regret after I killed that woman. She had kids… I ended up in a brothel, overdosing on oxy. Not fatal. I guess life just fucking has some grand plan for me that I haven’t figured out yet. I shit you not though. It gets even more fucked up. I shot and killed a cop. He’s trying to apprehend Gemma, she was Jax’s mom. She had just killed Jax’s wife Tara but that’s neither here nor there. I then go on the run and end up trying to sell out the Sons to Marcus. I don’t know, he seen something in me and he gave me a chance. That’s how I ended up as Angel’s prospect.”

EZ stared at Juice carefully. His mouth opening and closing as he tried his best to process all of the information that had just been unloaded. His story was nothing in comparison to the one he just heard but the one thing in common was the fact they had both killed a cop. While Juice had seemingly gotten away with it, he had spent eight years in jail. “Shit, man. Here I was thinking you were gonna give me some story about how you met Angel in a strip club and he made you his bitch.”

Juice laughed and shook his head. “Nope. Met him because I became so desperate that I turned into a rat to try to save myself.” He sighed. “Angel didn’t want me as his prospect after hearing that shit. I was forced to walk from Oakland back to Charming to get my bike. I got to my place and Angel was kicked back on the sofa watching TV and drinking beer. I had to listen to him and Coco give me shit about my bike too. Then to top it off, I’m from Queens, I don’t speak Spanish! Got shit for that too.”

“How did you get them to trust you?” He smiled softly. “It couldn’t have been easy to prove yourself to them. Especially with them knowing all that you did.”

“It wasn’t easy,” He shook his head slowly as he slouched back into his seat and ran a hand over his forehead. “It’s a hit or miss. They’ll happily trust me when they need anything tech related handled but sometimes they’re hesitant with heavier shit. Like it took them a while to let me put my two cents in when it came to the Galindo Cartel. It’s still me, trying to prove myself and my worth every fucking day but I like to think I’m making some progress.”

“I feel like I’m gonna be a fucking prospect forever.” EZ chuckled. “I think Angel is happy to have his kid brother tagging behind him again even if he doesn’t say that shit.”

Juice smiled and nodded slowly before pulling a picture out of his kutte and passing it to EZ. “My first night as a full patch. Angel was shocked that I made it through all the torture he and the guys put me through. Coco took that picture of me and Angel. A few seconds later he ended up breaking the camera and tossing out my bad. Ignore the haircut, I always had that stupid mohawk. It was just my thing.” he ran his hand over his hair and laughed. “Decided to change it up. I’m not Juice from the Sons, I’m Jugo from the Mayans now. It feels good, to fit in.”

“Lord. Every fucking time. You two are cuddled up together like a bunch of bitches.” Angel groaned as he peeked in at the pair. “Don't go around showing pictures of me. It'll ruin my reputation around. Can I just get two guys that won’t make me look bad? Did he tell you about his stupid ass hair and the tattoos? Don’t feel too bad though Juice, EZ is a bigger nerd than you. Photographic memory and shit.”

“What? I can’t bond with my brother’s other brother?” EZ smirked at Angel and shrugged. “Angel is smart too, he just doesn’t always use his mind but when he does put his mind to shit, he gets it done.”

“Oh, I know.” Juice laughed as he looked over at Angel. “He was drunk one night and outlined a whole business plan about owning a taco truck where the chefs would be topless chicks. Called it Tacos and Tatas”

“It was a good fucking idea.” Angel scoffed as he moved into the mobile home and sat down. “You and Coco were on board with it too.”

“He’s smart when he puts his mind to it, otherwise he’s always looking like he’s fucking clueless.” EZ took a swig of his beer and winked at his brother. “He’s got brains but he hasn’t mastered using them.”

Angel shrugged again. “I have good looks, let everyone underestimate me. I always surprise people in the end. Let everyone think that I’m weird or fucked up in the head because I crack jokes from time to time about choking a bitch with my dick.”

“At the end of the day, they underestimate all of us.” Juice looked between the brothers and gave a single nod. “They think you lack intelligence, they think EZ is intelligent but isn’t cut out for the club shit, they just think I’m gonna fuck up and bring shit down on the club. We band together, we can get shit done.”

“I’m all about getting shit done, how about you fucking help EZ with his grunt work.” Angel stood up before grabbing his brother’s beer. “Make it seem like I yelled at you or some shit. I don’t want the guys out there thinking I’m soft on you two.”

Juice stood up and shrugged. “I really don’t mind helping him out.” He moved after Angel. “Don’t forget, poker night is at my place. Don’t be fucking late and remember to bring your money this time. I’m not spotting you again. You still owe me.”

Angel laughed. “I got you, I forgot.” He scratched the back of his head before looking back at his brother. “Settle my debt with him yeah? You’re the best. Later you fucking baby ass bitches. You two got the other guys thinking you're lovers, so ease up on sneaking off together so much. I don’t wanna have to kick someone’s ass for not you know, accepting your guys’ lifestyle. You two make a cute couple.”

Ezekiel shoved his brother and laughed. “Hey, you’re the one who’s experimented!”

“Hush!” The man shook his head. “Don’t listen to him Juice, he’s the college boy, he’s had to have been on his knees at least one time.”

Juice chuckled before nodding. “It is whatever. No one is completely straight.” He shrugged. “Come on, it’s time for some grunt work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about some slash but I'm not entirely sure just yet but I'll see what I can come up with. If that's something that'll be interesting to anyone.


	3. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the guys being honest and open with each other.

Happy Lowman. Live and standing just feet away. Juice wanted nothing more to just reach forward and tap his old friend on the shoulder with hopes of a quick conversation but he knew that wasn’t going to be a reality. He had to just keep to himself. Hang his head down as he strolled through the shop. His kutte suddenly weighing a hundred pounds. He wasn’t a Son anymore. He was a Mayan and now he had a new set of brothers and different responsibilities. 

He moved forward. “Yeah, can I get a slice of pepperoni and a Pepsi.” He murmured, glancing up and offering the girl behind the counter a quick smile. “Thanks.”

“Juice,” Happy rasped as he turned to look at the young man. “Still eating like shit huh?”

Juice nodded slowly and smirked. “Only sometimes. How’s it going? How’s Redwood?”

“We’re good, adjusting but good.” Happy gave a single nod. “Stay out of trouble kid. Be smart this time.” He shrugged before disappearing into the crowd.

**MAYANS**

“So, I have to advise against this.” Juice followed after Angel. “This can only go horribly wrong and it’ll be your head if you get caught trying to screw over the cartel. Believe me. The Sons pissed off the cartel, the Russian mob, and some Irish mafia.”

Angel rolled his eyes and scoffed. “We’re doing this for the benefit of the club. You don’t have to include yourself but it’s what we have to do and I can’t fail Adelita. She needs our help and I plan on helping her overthrow Galindo, so the club can get away. If we continue messing with him, we’re all dead anyway.”

“I’m gonna include myself because I’m not sure you’re thinking this shit all the way through.” He grabbed Angel’s arm. “The cartel isn’t something you mess with or screw over. They like cutting heads off and shit like that.”

“I am aware,” The man shrugged lazily. “I know how the cartel works. I’m open to the risk if it means I can get the club free of Galindo. He’s not good for us. We gotta be better and do better. We have to get back to our roots.” 

“I hope it works better for this club.” Juice sighed as he dropped his argument altogether. “I don’t wanna lose brothers over senseless violence.”

Angel huffed as he shifted the backpack on his shoulders. “Relax. Everything is going to be fine Juice. Don’t be a baby bitch.”

He shook his head as he continued to walk behind Angel. “I’m just saying. Be careful.”

“You’re like my new brother or whatever, always worrying.” Angel shook his head as he smirked at Juice. “I got this, I promise.”

“I mean, that doesn’t make me feel very confident.” Juice mumbled. “One of the last guys that used to always say he got this, is you know, dead. Like he’s really dead.”

He looked back and rolled his eyes. “You’re worse than EZ, I’m not bringing you along anymore. Fuckin’ buzzkill man.” He shook his head. “Let’s head back to the clubhouse, I’ll do this myself another time.”

**MAYANS**

“So, there I was,” Juice looked at CoCo, “About to be someone’s bitch, the guy was huge and if something had gone wrong, well, I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. I don’t think I would’ve ever been able to sit again.”

Coco nodded his head slowly and shrugged. “I’m sure you would’ve healed up by now. Who knows, maybe you would’ve turned out to be the top and him the bottom. Not all big dudes are tops ya know?”

“I don’t know but I feel like I should ask you how you know but then I want to kind of keep that for a different time and place.” He smiled. “Anyways, you gonna come out with us tonight? We’re gonna hit a bar and just cause trouble, good trouble.”

“I can’t get over the fact that I’m surrounded by baby bitches.” Angel groaned as he dropped to the leather sofa and rested his booted feet on the coffee table. “You have to come with us tonight Coco, you’ll enjoy yourself. Surprisingly enough, Juice actually knows some amazing looking women who are all about pleasing kuttes.”

Coco looked at Juice and winked before looking at Angel. “Yeah, I guess I’m down. I’ll ride with you guys tonight. I do need to get laid.”

“Good, we leave in like two hours.” Angel took a healthy swig of his beer. “The prospect is our designated driver. He’s gonna love it.”

Juice shrugged slightly. “If he goes the entire night and doesn’t complain or bitch about anything, I’ll make sure he gets the best girl.”

“Honestly, I’m beginning to think EZ got turned out while he was locked up or he’s just hoping that his ex is going to come running back which I doubt. She’s married with a damn kid.” Angel shook his head. “He out of all of us needs to get laid for sure. Gotta show him that he can move on and that he too can have a kid if he wants that life.”

“I’m not exactly sure that he needs to have a kid with an escort.” Juice shook his head. “I mean, unless he wants that but I think it would be problematic if he did. Like, what if she didn’t wanna change professions? Should we try to set him up with a doctor or something?”

“Do you know any doctors?” He rolled his eyes. “I’m sure that out of all the escorts, there’s at least a smart as fuck one who’s hoeing it up to pay for tuition. Those exist, I’ve met one who was trying to pay her way through beauty school.”

“Or you can not plan his life.” Coco shrugged slightly. “Let him make his own way and his own mistakes. Can’t get any worse than where he came from. His need for vengeance is probably going to be his own undoing.”

Juice nodded slowly. “Agreed. I used to have a friend who wanted vengeance at any cost. Now he’s very dead. It was Jax. He was the friend. We used to be the best of friends when I had became a hang around there before I became a prospect.”

“Present, we’re in the present. Thinking about the past is toxic. It won’t get you anywhere. We’re all moving forward.” Angel gave a single nod. “All of us. We’ll only think about the past if we absolutely have to but I don’t think that’s a thing.”

“Sometimes you have to reflect on your past to better your present.” Coco lit a cigarette and sighed. “Otherwise you can forget who you are or what turned you into the man or monster you currently are. Gotta work through all of the shit or it’ll consume you and then, well, you won’t be a man or a monster. You’ll be nothing.”

Angel stood up. “This is too much for me right now, tonight we leave the philosophy shit at the door and we have some mindless fun. Some just out right nonsense with pretty women. I’ll see you baby bitches later!”

**.  
.**

“Whoa,” Angel righted the brunette before laughing. “I think someone needs to take a few shots of water from here on out.”

“I’m fine.” Faye chuckled. “It’s these damn heels, I cannot walk in them for longer than an hour. They’re ungodly.”

“So, dumb question.” He looked at her. “You come here often?”

“Come in what context?” She laughed. “Like if you’re asking if I frequent the place, then yeah. Kinda work here. Do I cum? No but I’m very fucking good at faking it for the egos of the clients I have.”

He rubbed his forehead and nodded. “So, you get like weird requests and stuff? What’s the weirdest request you’ve gotten so far?”

Faye shrugged and laughed. “All of the time. The weirdest request, so far? It would have to be last week. The guy wanted me to put on a robe, a red wig and cuddle him while smoking a cigarette and repeating mommy loves you my big boy, it’s not your fault your father left.” She looked at him. “Why? What request do you have?”

“Okay, you see that tall guy over there? That’s my baby brother EZ.” He smiled. “He’s having a hard time letting his high school love go. She’s moved on, she’s married and got a kid. He still gets all stupid and puppy eyed when he sees her. Shit is annoying because quite frankly, she’s a bit of a bitch now and doesn’t want him but like I don’t blame her at all though. I need to you be a distraction for him. I’ll pay you whatever your fee is. You just seem cool. Smart and funny.”

“That’s a cute request, disappointing for me though.” She shook her head. “I was hoping that I would get to do some weird sexual act with you.” She winked at him. “But yeah, I’ll go be a distraction for him.”

“Maybe another time.” He passed her the folded bills. “Thanks for this, he needs his head somewhere fun. Bring up some dead author to him or something along those lines.”

“Did you just pay her to go talk to your brother?” Juice looked at Angel before taking a seat. “He’s gonna be pissed at you if he finds out.”

Angel shook his head. “He won’t find out. It’ll just be harmless fun for tonight. Nothing more than that. He doesn’t really like messing with the girls we always see. She’s new, fresh and she’s got an Alice in Wonderland tattoo on her thigh. She is going to be so much fun for him while that girl over there is gonna be fun for me. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Juice nodded as he watched the man swagger off before he settled back against the bar. “So, it’s down to the two of us.” He glanced over at Coco. “So, is this the time and place for me to ask you about the whole top situation?”

Coco laughed and nodded. “Yeah, let’s find a private spot though and I’ll tell you all about how I know what I know.” He stood up. “Come on now Princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let me know what you thought and if you still want more.


End file.
